shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blippi
Blippi is the het ship between Count Bleck and Tippi from the Super Mario fandom. Canon When the pair first met, they were first known as Lord Blumiere and Timpani. Blumiere was discovered in an injured state by Timpani, a human. After she nursed him back to health, Blumiere would sneak away from his father's castle to see her again. This would cause the pair to fall in love. Blumiere's father did not approve of the relationship due to him and Blumiere being members of the Tribe of Darkness. However, when he threatened Timpani for continuing the relationship, his son ended up proposing to her. Enraged by this, he kidnapped Timpani and permanently banished her from their world with no memories left. Desperate to save her, Blumiere attempted to search for her to no avail. He would eventually return home, concluding that his father had murdered her. As he did so, feeling life was meaningless without Timpani, he stole the Dark Prognosticus to destroy his own world and all worlds. Ever since this moment, he would be known as Count Bleck. As Mario and gang would go up against Count Bleck, Tippi, a transformed Timpani, would begin to show remorse towards the Count. Eventually, she would fully remember her past with the man. Count Bleck would soon discover that Timpani was, in fact, alive, causing him to try to stop his own plans. However, Dimentio attempts to send the duo away so he himself could control the Chaos Heart via the power of Luigi. Soon enough, both through their love and Count Bleck's minions' devotion, the Pure Hearts were restored, causing Dimentio's plans to fail momentarily. Dimentio had left a shadow of himself, though. Thus, to seal his fate, Count Bleck and Tippi married alongside both the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart. From this, they vanished from this world. Post-credits show a human Tippi and Count Bleck near the horizon. The Super Mario Kun ''retelling shows their silhouettes hugging under a tree. Quotes Fanon The ship, besides Mareach, is the most common ship for the Paper Mario spinoff series. This is likely due to themes of tragic love being in the mix, as well as the bittersweet conclusion. Typically they are portrayed before or after the events of Super Paper Mario. In fan content, interestingly enough, many consider the song 'Memory' from the game's soundtrack to be their theme. Thus, remixes may depict the duo on the album art. Due to Tippi not having a canon human design, fans have been left to design some instead. Common traits include white hair, a rainbow bow, and white dress. These designs are typically used for art where the duo are dancing, hugging, or kissing. Some have also made hybrids of her two forms in which her human form will be tiny and have wings. AUs have been made in which Tippi is the one who opens the Dark Prognosticus. These will have Tippi in her human form and Bleck as a pixl instead. Some have also made stories in which Bleck and Tippi are returned after Dimentio's defeat. These will still include angst. Art that has Tippi in her butterfly form will have her sitting on Count Bleck's finger. In rare instances, she may be sitting on his hat or cane instead. She may occasionally kiss Bleck in this state. Art will also sometimes reference the wedding scene at the end. Fandom FAN FICTION : Photos Super Mario lets go tippi.jpg 200px-SPMendinghigh.PNG Videos Fanon Count Bleck & Tippi - grape soda Trivia * Both characters are featured as stickers in Super Smash Bros Brawl ''and trophies in ''Super Smash Bros. WII U. * In Super Mario Kun's adaption of Super Paper Mario, Tippi discovers Count Bleck's identity after the fight with him rather than before. ** Furthermore, Tippi and Count Bleck were not wed in this version, rather they transform into more humanoid forms and leave Mario and his other companions, causing them to be fiances instead. Navigation